


The Pianist’s Payment Solution

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, nico's a squirter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki Nishikino was late on her apartment’s rent again and the landlord, Nico Yazawa, takes drastic measures to force the girl to pay up.  Maki, however, has a different idea in mind when it comes to paying the annoying but sexy imp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pianist’s Payment Solution

Nico Yazawa fanned herself quickly and pushed back her bandana, huffing as she read the nameplate for the lodger she was mentally preparing herself to scream at--Maki Nishikino.  The girl was quiet, and when moving in seemed rather anxious, evidently having came from luxury only to now be fending for herself after going against her parents' desires to go to school and become a doctor.  Now she played piano at a local bar, apparently on the way to becoming a concert pianist for a long time goal--but Nico didn't give a shit about about any of that.  What she needed now was the late rent the girl owed, so she could finally get someone to come in and fix the building's damned unreliable central air.

"NISHIKINO!!" Nico shouted as she banged her fist on the door, fanning herself even faster as she wiped the sweat off her brow with her arm.  "You're a week late on rent again, and you better have a damn good reason why this time--don't say it's because you get bad tips, I hear you playing at night!!" As much as she didn't believe in a future in music as much as Maki's parents must not have, Nico did have to admit one thing--Maki played like an angel.  An angel with devil horns, as the spoiled brat opened her door and Nico was met with a wave of cold air that chilled her down to her bones, but for a different reason.

Maki stared over at the woman in front of her, Nico's presence completely unwanted--couldn't Maki play her piano in peace, without being bothered for the rent she couldn't pay? "Yazawa," she spoke, blinking--she was angry, wasn't she? The damned rent...it was always the damned rent. She didn't make a lot, and she couldn't pay it. Maki would have to plead for another few weeks to get everything together...again. "I do get bad tips; skill doesn't amount to how much money I get, you know." She leaned back against the door, internally laughing as the woman was sweating, while Maki was blessed with cool air. "Listen, I just don't have the money right now."

Nico's eyes burned into Maki's smug expression, able to see the woman was amused by the situation instead of scared like she rightly should have been.  Nico was not one to mess with when angry!!!

But it was also hot.  Too hot.  And this damn kid had an A/C unit in her window, while Nico suffered because she couldn't get the air flow into her apartment.  Her little siblings were fine, playing in one of the other tennants' rooms with their children in the cool air conditioning, it was just Nico who was forced to suffer this heat.  Well no more.  "If that's the case," she spoke in her most commanding, scary tone, "then I'm moving in!!" She barged into the room and slammed the door shut, instantly making her way to the A/C and sitting in front of it with a sigh, a smile making its way onto her previously angered face as she let the cool air relieve her burning body.  "Fuck, that's nice," she breathed out, placing her hands on the unit reverently.

Maki immediately turned around, staring at the upset woman and puffing her cheeks out. Sure, Nico owned the place, but she in no way was allowed to simply barge into her apartment!! "And it's not your cool air to take," she uttered in an annoyed tone, glaring over at her and crossing her arms. "Just give me a few more weeks, and I'll get the money to you. Get out of my apartment, too." No matter what, Nico always managed to piss Maki off above all--even if she was absolutely gorgeous.

"No!" Nico huffed, pointing her nose in the air as she moved in closer to the unit.  "This is my building, and you're late on payment.  Therefore by default, the room is back into my custody, and you with it!!  In fact..." She grinned slowly as she turned her head, a twisted smirk that looked even stranger with the slight tilt to her head.  "I should be telling you to get out!"

Maki huffed, arms still crossed as she looked down--who the hell did she think she was, waltzing into her house and being all rude? All because Maki was unable to pay? She was beyond pissed now...why couldn't she just be alone? "Hmp," she uttered under her breath, turning around and continuing to stare down at the ground. "I'm not your custody, idiot..."

Nico couldn't help but giggle to herself now, feeling entirely refreshed by the cool.  "Get used to this, sweetie," she hummed chastisingly, "we're all someone's bitch in one way or another.  Everyone wants to be comfortable, everyone wants to follow their dreams.  The world runs on money, money gets you comfort.  You follow your dreams, you play a game that you almost always lose at.  Trust me, I know from experience." It was at that same bar she once tried to have the same starting ground, wasn't it?  She was only lucky she got as close as she did with the old landlord of this building before they retired...Shaking off the memory, Nico slacked back and rested on the floor, eyes fixed on the ceiling.  "You were better off listening to your parents, Nishikino.  No one wants talent, they want results."

Maki slowly looked back up at the other, annoyed that she would even try to tell her that she was wrong--honestly, it annoyed her to no end, even if some of the shit she was saying did make a lot of sense. "I can figure things out for myself," she muttered, shaking her head and staring down at the floor once more. "You're already in my house, I don't need you preaching your damned advice. Just...stay quiet if you plan on staying here."

Ignoring her advice...what a mistake she was making!  Nico puffed her cheeks and lifted her legs up onto the window sill, spread to let the cool air rush down her short skirt and cool down her nearly always hot lower regions.  With the little ones always in her apartment, it was troublesome to find any time to take care of herself and her needs...but on a day like today, the rare day where they wanted to stay out of the apartment, like hell she was flicking one out in this heat.  Hm...maybe she could at least annoy Maki out so she could do that.

“ _Why did tomorrow’s heart-pounding excitement appear to me, what should I do?_ ”  Nico began to sing an old cheery tune that she used to do for this time of year, where she always dreamed about being on the beach whenever she did.  “ _Catch it, shinin’ more, dreamin’ more, we’ll have so much fun!_ ”

Maki grumbled as the woman began singing, walking over to the couch and settling herself down on it--if Nico was going to try to kick her out, it wouldn't work. Maki was too stubborn to lose this easily. And so she stayed, trying to convince herself that she definitely did not find that pose she was striking attractive, and that she definitely did not enjoy such an angelic voice...dammit, she was lying to herself. Why was she cursed with such a hot landlord?

“ _Wings sprout out taking my heart above the clouds~_ ” Nico continued, her voice just as sweet and cute as it had always been--why could no one ever see that?  But wasn’t it how she stated it before?  Dreams were a losing game, and she was lucky enough to have gotten this shithole when she inevitably crashed from her star.  “ _Lured to a distant sky, a distant beach, speed up and F.L.Y!!_ ”  Her knees instictively came inward, ending up making her skirt fly up and revealing the pink panties she wore below.  However, once lost in her singing, Nico wasn’t much of one to stop herself just to fix a little thing.

She didn’t realize how wet she’d allowed them to get, however.

Maki couldn't help but glance over at the other, eyes slightly widening as she stared down at the girl's panties--she wasn't a pervert, they were just...out in the open...!!! Her jaw nearly dropped at the sight, gulping audibly. They were soaking wet...why? Why would Nico suddenly be so aroused in such a place? It was disgusting, it was inappropriate, it was...kind of hot. And so she stared in silence, unable to look away.

” _While basking tons and tons in the sunlight_ ,” she continued to sing, her knees knocking in and out as she got lost in her old routine, head swaying from side to side, “ _Let’s pile up the shining memories~ I had searched for this one-time season!_ ” She fully kicked her legs forward, and instead of jumping up in the air like she would have, she found them dangling over her head with her ass raised in the air, now painfully aware of the state of her being.  And of the girl, watching intensely and staring at exactly what she didn’t want her to see.  For once, Nico was silenced, only letting out a gutteral embarrassed noise as her face twisted into an unrecognizeable smile.

Maki quickly looked away, cheeks reddened now--god, she had seen her...with her dumb, awestricken face, staring right at those damned wet panties...how stupider could Maki get today? She wasn't only losing her cash, but her mind as well. "I...er," she began, breathing slowly and hoping that this entire event would soon be over with. She didn't want to ogle Nico's body any longer, even though she so desperately did. "J-Just leave, get out...I didn't need to see that."

Nico slowly gritted her teeth and sat up, folding her skirt back down and trying to keep her blush minimal.  She’d only made a way to kick herself out...”No!!” She firmly cried out, folding her arms.  “You still haven’t given me any form of payment.  Like I said, money is for comfort, and I’m comfortable nowhere else but in here!!” In here.  In here alone with Maki, where her scent lingered on every corner, that flowery perfume that lingered wherever she walked and was especially noticed as she passed by Nico in the hallway.  That gorgeous red hair that was always the last to pass her eye, that always caught Nico’s attention whenever she glanced near the other.  And those violet eyes, which were previously looking so intensely at Nico’s nether regions.  Nico wanted to slap herself silly suddenly, shaking her head vigorously.  Just what was she doing, thinking this way about her tennant?!  “I-I meant, with this air conditioning...yeah...I’m most comfortable here in this cold.  So unless you know another way to make me comfortable, I’m not leaving this room!!”

Maki blinked, looking over at the girl and continuing to feel her cheeks heat up, almost as red as her hair now. Nico...she was stuttering, wasn't she? Was she embarrassed, in a way? Ah, this was great!! Maki was alone in this damned embarrassment now...!! "Why not?" She stared up, a satisfied smirk on her lips. Though no matter what, she promised herself she wouldn't pay Nico anything now, but...teasing to get back at her would definitely be something she wanted to do. "And it's not like I can find another way to repay you anyways. You'll get annoyed soon enough and leave."

Nico glared fully up at her now, turning around in her seat with the A/C blowing the back of her ponytails.  “You can find another way to repay me, though!!” She cried out, spreading her arms.  “Find me something to make me comfortable in this damn heat until you get your rent and then I’ll be all set.” She spread her legs out on the floor, leaning in and locking eyes with Maki, knowing her intensity could make miracles happen if it had to.

"...Keep your legs closed," Maki mumbled, wanting to do nothing more than to spread her legs even farther, touching down her thighs, caressing her nearly non-existent breasts...what the hell was Maki thinking? Her mouth was agape, practically drooling as she stared at the panties once again, shivering. "F-For the benefit...of the both of us..."

Nico blinked and her mouth opened slightly, instantly remembering that lewd gaze from earlier.  Nico instantly grinned and spread her legs wider, lifting the one closest to Maki as she let it curl up closer to herself.  “Oh ho ho ho,” she chuckled, raising an eyebrow and side smirking, “you want me to keep my legs closed~?  But you see, I feel more comfortable when they’re spread!!  Give me another reason then, why do you want them closed?”

Maki bit her lip, shaking herself out of the lovely fantasy that easily already turned her on. "Common courtesy," she huffed, knowing that if she kept staring, everything would worsen. Would she ever get peace in her house again? Would Nico ever leave her alone, after it seemed as if she was trying to seduce Maki with her soaked panties? Maki could only hope and pray Nico would leave soon...she couldn't deal with this. "S-So just...close them!!"

“I don’t want to,” Nico stuck her chin in the air and, now feeling rather comfortable, took the bands out of her hair, letting her long black locks fall over her shoulders.  “I feel comfortable sitting like this, here, in this cold, and unless you can come up with another way to make me happier than this, I won’t budge!”

It was then Maki felt herself finally break--she couldn't deal with her damned yakking anymore. She quickly got herself off of the couch, falling to the floor and glaring hard at Nico before taking her lips into a needy, breathless kiss, eyes closed as she loomed above her--surely this would shut her up.

Nico’s eyes widened but as soon as their lips met, shivering into it and quickly returning the kiss passionately.  Ah, did Maki really think this would keep her quiet?  In that case, Nico would have to make her sing...Her hand went up and caressed the girl’s cheek, running through her hair and pulling her into a deeper kiss, sucking on Maki’s lower lip, moaning at how juicy and pretty it was.  Maki was so unbelievably pretty up close, her skin soft to the touch, and her perfume an assault to the senses.  How the hell did she get caught up on this irresponsible kid?!

Ah, so Nico was reciprocating this all, wasn't she? How nice. "M-Mm," Maki moaned against her own wishes, knowing that if she was simply moaning by the kiss alone, that Nico would have her ways of making her scream. Maki's hands travelled down the other girl's body, feeling her all over, her pale skin cool against her fingertips; from the air conditioner, of course. "D-Damn..."

Was that all she could say?  Damn?  How cute...Maki was weak after all.  Her legs still spread, her hands quickly jumped down and gripped Maki’s thighs, pulling her into her lap and wrapping her arms around her waist.  “Maki,” Nico breathed out, an impish grin on her face, “you seem to be giving your landlord her due~!” She kept kissing her, shivering into it.

"S-Shut up," Maki uttered as she parted from Nico's lips for a moment, a single trail of saliva bringing them together once more--was she honestly paying her rent with physical touching like this? How low had she stooped...? As long as it would get Nico out of her apartment and away from her until her next payment was due, this would work. "Just kiss me."

Nico smirked and kissed her again, pressing their groins together as she held her close.  She slowly lifted up her shirt, grinning slightly as she realized...”No bra today~?” She sang, staring at her supple breasts thirstily.  Her hands quickly went around and cupped under them, thumbs pressing to her nipples and then kissing the right one, licking it and softly enjoying it as they sat up, softly grinding the girl.

Maki only blushed harder at the accusation, a high-pitched yelp escaping her as Nico toyed with her sensitive breasts--and for someone who barely had any, Nico was extremely good at handling them. "I-I wasn't," she slowly began, panting already, "I wasn't expecting for you to intrude on my privacy...it was unnecessary...a-at the time..."

Nico bore a shit-eating smirk as she lifted her head from Maki’s breasts, instantly stealing another wet kiss from her.  “You should always be prepared for visitors,” Nico warned, “especially when you haven’t paid the rent.” Lowering her hands, she lifted off her own tank top with a sigh.  “I didn’t wear one either, but I don’t really have to worry about that unfortunately.” Her bare breasts pressed against Maki’s, their tininess not unnoticed.

Maki chuckled a bit, Nico's adorable little breasts amusing her--but pressed up against her own, they felt...amazing. Dammit, why did she always have to thirst after the hot, annoying ones? Why couldn't she spend her time in peace? "You really don't," she uttered in reply, kissing the black-haired girl once more, "you're so tiny all over." Lucky for Maki, she liked things small.

Nico pouted, but she knew that it was fair considering her own admission of it.  She gripped Maki’s shorts off and her own skirt off, lifting a leg over Maki’s so that their panty covered pussies could press together better.  “You’re feeling wet too,” she chuckled pressing their lips together again as her hands rested behind her, starting to grind against her, “but I’ll make sure you can’t ever wear those panties without remembering how soaked they were~!”

Maki moaned at the contact, loving the feeling of being so perfectly pressed to the other girl--damn, why was she so good at all of this? Her virgin self almost couldn't handle the perfection...not to mention the fact that she was soaked now. "W-What makes you think that I want to remember that...? You act like t-this means anything..."

“You’ll remember it,” Nico promised as she pressed their lips together, slowly linking their fingers together as she pressed the girl down, “you won’t forget me.  Ever.” She finally removed her panties and Maki’s, the bare touch enough to cause Nico to shiver.  Maki was beyond perfect, her body without flaw and even her labia perfect and wet.  Nico certainly needed this...without wasting another moment, she pressed their pussies together hard and thrusted into her, shaking and panting out high pitched moans.  “Maki,” she breathed out, “M-Maki, you’re really unfair!!”

"N-Nico," Maki cried out breathlessly, shivering as Nico took control over everything--even over Maki. She didn't want this...and yet, this was all she could ask for. Nico felt amazing, so completely and utterly hot like this...and Maki was simply the girl, trying to pay her rent. "Nico..." Moaning her first name felt a bit strange, but right nonetheless.

Maki was falling beneath her...excellent.  “Maki,” Nico called out in turn, only speeding up as she held her hands tighter and leaned in, pressing their lips together, “Maki!!” Ah, why was that music such a song to her?  Why did it come to her as a word she never wanted to stop saying?  Her hair falling over her shoulders, Nico couldn’t help but feel as though she’d desperately not want this to end--that maybe this could last longer beyond this, even if it was only for the day.  Her lips found their way onto Maki’s neck, kissing down it and nipping gently at the soft skin.

"M-Mm," Maki moaned loudly, at least glad that she was able to pay her rent in a way she enjoyed, even if she'd never admit it to herself. She liked this, she liked Nico...and she certainly adored everything Nico was doing to her. "Nico...!!" She bit her bottom lip in attempts to stifle her loud screams of pleasure, but it was no use. She couldn't hold anything back. After all, that wasn't what Nico wanted.

Watching Maki fail in stopping herself from calling her name was so satisfying, continuing to kiss and rub their breasts together as she rubbed against her.  Ah, she was getting close too...but she couldn’t cum before her!!  She only increased her actions, kissing Maki intensely as her hands wrapped tightly around the girl’s thin frame.

Maki shivered as the girl continued to pleasure her, finally feeling herself cum with a moan of her name. "N-Nico...!!!" She couldn't help it, she really couldn't--she was simply too overwhelmed with how good Nico felt, rubbing against her like this. "A-Ah..."

Feeling how wet Maki was underneath her, hearing her screams and feeling her body absolutely quivering in her arms was enough to allow Nico the satisfaction of also reaching her high, locking lips with the girl and their rubbing only growing even more intense as they locked their soaked pussies together, legs entwining around each other in need.  “Maki--M-Maki, I...” Nico panted, the two coming down from their ride as Nico struggled to stay above her, the workout from all the hip thrusting really doing a number.  Not to mention, feeling herself pressed to Maki like that...It was unbelievably satisfying, giving some relief to her intense sexual frustration.  Slowly, Nico collapsed next to Maki on the floor, catching her breath and curling her legs inward.  Ah, but that wetness didn’t go away...

Maki continued to shiver, slowly glancing over at the girl next to her--she was still soaked, wasn't she? Ah, how damned needy was Nico, anyways? She bit her bottom lip, catching her breath after a bit and crawling over in-between her legs. "Don't bother me for rent for a while," she uttered, glaring up at the panting girl above before leaning down, licking her wetness--ah, Nico tasted so damned delicious...

Nico shivered instantly into the touch, her hands lowering down and running through Maki’s fiery red locks.  Ah, how could such a brat start off so good at this?!  Then again, it’d been a while...Nico would honestly hungry for any stimulation down there.  She let out gentle gasps and moans, head reeling back.  “M-Maki...”

Maki slowly kissed her clit, eventually moving her tongue down lower and thrusting it into her--she was doing this for rent, yes, but if she did a good enough job...perhaps this could be her regular payment. After all, why pay with actual money when she could have a good time herself?

Fucking hell.  Maki was more than good, she was a God damn expert at this.  Nico couldn’t stop herself from letting out cries of pleasure, her legs widening as she let the girl take control of her need.  Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing letting the girl’s tardiness in payment get overlooked if she agreed to do this monthly, at the very least.

Maki continued to lick and suck, hands travelling up and stroking her clitoris as she did so. Like hell was she going to make this bad--she needed to prove just how good she was to the annoyingly sexy landlord. "Mm," she moaned quietly, wondering how someone could taste sweeter than anything else in the world.

“M-Maki,” Nico stuttered out, hips riding into every motion, “M-Maki--fuck, just like that, Maki--!!!” Her hand dug tighter into the girl’s hair, pressing her in as she she finally came, squirting out her pleasure as she screamed.  She didn’t give a fuck if the other tennants could hear that their landlord was totally accepting sexual favors for rent.  After all, it was only for Maki.

Nico, of all people, was a fucking squirter--then again, Maki couldn't bring herself to really be surprised by the revelation. Especially when it only made things all the more wet. She pulled away from Nico's crotch, licking her lips and shivering as she stared at the landlord, completely weak on the floor--and the sight was one that she'd never forget.

After a painfully long amount of time, Nico managed to sit herself up and glared at the girl before her before stealing another kiss.  “That’s all I needed for this month,” she spoke in her more formal boss voice, “but if you’re late again next month, I’m expecting an equal amount of comfort, got it?” Nico’s cheeks burned slightly as she put her hair back up in its ponytails and threw her bandana back on, grabbing her clothes and gritting her teeth at how sweaty they felt.  “I need a bath,” she murmured, picking up her fan, “you’re welcome to join if you want.” The landlord instantly went still, only her hand fanning herself moving.  Did...Did she really just offer that?!  No, no, wait--

Maki's eyes widened, an amused smirk appearing on her lips--she got to live here without having to worry about being late for payments any longer, just as long as she pleased the other in the perfect way she knew she could. "I'll have to take you up on that offer," Maki uttered in reply, leaning in and placing another kiss on Nico's lips. "After all, I can always pay you in advance."

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
